Hector Hyrule
Hector James Hyrule (Geoffrey James Blackheart)~ Commodore of the Hylian Navy ((Controlled by: The Senior Member, Captain Barbossa)) ---- Commodore Hyrule, a previous pirate captain that used to be under the command of Lorelei Maghiande, the Pirate Queen, after many years of residing aboard his ship, the Flying Death, in the Great Sea, he returned to his homeland of Hyrule to find it deep in the path of destruction. Although not many people have high trust in him, they have heard Hector claim he was the uncle of Princess Zelda. He was dead for unknown reasons during the 200 years gap. History Hyrule Family's Defect When he was young and ignorant, Hector despised the ways of his family and acted very abrasive to most of the Hylian Royal Family. The one person who he acted friendly with was his brother, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. He even disliked their older sister, one of the family's acting Zeldas. He left Hyrule when he was 25 for the wondrous open waters of the Great Sea, his brother and niece, the next Zelda in the line, who was too young to remember Hector, the only ones to see him off. He then became the first mate of a merchant ship's captain. After some time, he joined the Hylian Navy, making sure to remain away from Hyrule Castle. He made quick work by displaying excellent leadership skills that allowed him to quickly rise through the ranks until he became one of the five commodores of Hyrule Kingdom's navy. When he found the hard work as the fifth commodore too laborious for his liking, Hector's mood worsened and Hyrule betrayed another commodore when they were fighting pirates. Hector's forces, who happened to be far superior in experience, destroyed the other commodore's ships and killed Commodore Hertlith Blackening. In the darkness of his betrayal, several of Hector's own ships were also destroyed. Hector made Jack Sparrow his fleet's leading captain and set sail away from Hyrule. The ex-commodore, knowing that word of his destruction of Commodore Hertlith's fleet would spread, took on a new name for his crew to call him by and was afterwards known from them as "Commodore Barbossa" or "Hector Barbossa". Once the commandeering was complete, Hector named the fleet a pirate's fleet. Pirate Workings Although Hector most likely saved a major group of pirates by betraying Hyrule, he was still looked down upon by them as he was once one of the commodores of Hyrule's Navy. His fleet of pirates joined the forces of the pirate queen, Lorelei. She gave them some of the hardest jobs among all the forces she had due to their rank among the other pirates. In Barbossa's own time, he attacked Windfall Island several times, with great profit all four of these times. However, he often softened up around Outset Island and handed some of his profit to the islanders there. On his trips throughout the sea, he came upon a ghost ship when he was 37, which fired at him and his fleet. In the end, all of his ships were destroyed. Only he and a mere 33 other crew members survived and were captured by the ethereal beings of the ghost ship. Phantom Negotiations On the ghost ship, which he learned was called the Phantom Ship, he and his crew was confronted by ethereal being that called themselves Phantoms. At first they seemed to be ready to kill Barbossa and his crew at any time but shortly afterwards they came up with a different plan. They agreed to set Barbossa and his crew free, put a curse upon them that would render them into undead beings (however Barbossa could lift the curse at any given moment) that couldn't be killed, harmed, or destroyed except perhaps by extremely holy Light Magic, and would give Barbossa the Phantom Ship and when he died they would use his corpse as a holder for half of the king's soul that had been sealed away long ago (a being they refer to as the Ancient Phantom King). Barbossa agreed to this. Upon doing so, Barbossa and his crew was healed and cursed and the Phantoms vanished. The First Pirates' Council Upon Barbossa's return to Labrynna from this trip, he renamed the Phantom Ship to The Flying Death created a group which many high-ranking pirates joined, mostly because they were afraid of his new-found power and they could not find a way to stop him. At this point the only pirates with any power considered higher than Barbossa's own was Captain Lorelei Maghiande, the Pirate Queen, and Captain Teague Flood, the keeper of the pirate laws. Shortly after Barbossa created the Pirates' Council, he received information through it that explained to him of Ganondorf's takeover of Hyrule. Worried, Barbossa fled the pirates with his crew, fearing what the Pirate Queen may think of his reaction, and headed to Hyrule, oblivious to the Pirates' Village Lorelei had set up there. Invasion of Twilight Searching for Answers During the Invasion of Twilight, Barbossa arrived in Hyrule when he was 46 and headed out to investigate alone. Days after he left his crew, a curse covered the Great Sea and the wondrous ocean vanished, activating one of the Flying Death's abilities which allowed it to 'fly' over the land. A week after Barbossa arrived in Castle Town to find out what was happening, he was arrested for treason before the Sealing War and for his position as a pirate captain. He was put in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle and remained there for several weeks (where he obtained his unnamed pet monkey)) before he was sent to a secluded noose in the Southern Fields of Hyrule where he was to be hung. There, he learned the valuable information that the tyrannic King of Evil had been defeated and was rescued by his crew before his curse was learned of. He met up with his crew and sent scouts into the forest, the nearest location. Upon hearing of the existence of the Pirates' Village and Lorelei's movements in the forest, Barbossa himself ventures into the Faron Woods where he unexpectedly came across his niece. Put in an awkward position, he kept his guise as a pirate for the moment and decided to join her and some other adventurers for a while in an attempt to learn of a mysterious shadow that had appeared over the Gerudo Desert province. After a bit, they traveled to the location where Ordon Village used to be but now existed the Pirates' Village. However, Hector remained behind at the spring of Light Spirit Faron where he met up with his brother who gave him an odd medallion. Afterwards, the two joined Zelda at the Pirates' Village where they attempted to convince her that Daphnes was indeed alive and Hector was her uncle but when Hector saw they were failing miserably, he took flight in despair, oblivious to the importance of Esteban Gaidus, the current Prince of the Sheikah Tribe, who was Zelda's fiancee. The Heart's Darkness Barbossa, saddened and angered fled to South Hyrule where he returned to his ship. It was soon attacked by Bastian Gauds, a man who had killed one of Daphnes' decoys before, and some of Ganondorf's forces. Struggling to retain control of the ship, the Flying Death flew over Castle Town and crashed into the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle during a fight between Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Bastian Gauds. It was after this battle that Barbossa had found his brother had committed suicide. It was mostly after this time that Barbossa began to dual-wield in honor of his brother's death. In the proccess of Barbossa battling Bastian, the Flying Death was taken by Ganondorf's forces, who flew it south again. When Barbossa fled the battle to Hyrule Castle Town, he headed for the inn, where he met up with Telma and Malo. He also taunted one of Bastian's friends here. The two broke out into a fight but Barbossa remained unharmed due to his curse. The woman who Barbossa fought was stabbed in the side by one of his cutlasses and she left the inn. He chased after her to see his ship in control of Bastian, Phantom Bastian, and TwinRova. He submitted to them and allowed them to use his ship. After disembarking his ship, he was confronted by a strange beast that awakened the darkness in his heart. Unknown to him at the time, but this beast was a form of Ganon, one of Ganondorf's demonic forms. Ganon made Barbossa one of his henchmen during the meeting. Barbossa later returned to his ship. It was then that he headed off to Castle Town to attack it. It was in the midst of the attack that he saw Zelda and Esteban together and realized that they were in love. This broke a heavy amount of the darkness in his heart and he went to them to apologize for what he had done, even though he knew it was unforgiveable. However, before too much of the darkness was destroyed he was warped away to Kakariko Village where he met up with Ganon. When he was almost ready to leave Ganon as well, the darkness in his heart was increased again and Ganon sent Barbossa off again. This time, Barbossa attacked the Pirates' Village, destroying most of the buildings and killing many of the people there. Then he headed down to the village where he was instructed to wait for the human called Bastian Gauds. Due to their previous fight, when the two did meet up they engaged in a fight but it ended when they realized they were on the same side. Bastian then escorted Barbossa with some of his friends to a place that had appeared in the Southern Fields, known as the Black Citadel, where T'Cherak Maghiande and his undead forces resided. It was here that Barbossa rid himself of the Phantom curse and committed suicide, unable to stand the strenuous events happening about him. Resurrection Given how Barbossa made his choices throughout his life, the Golden Goddesses gave Hector another chance at life, which he accepted, disallowing the Phantoms from using his body as a vessel yet, which was being used by T'Cherak at any rate. Barbossa was resurrected onboard his ship as it was floating over the lost seas. Many people that used to live in Castle Town were now living on the vessel, for they had been instructed by a man, known by a few as Dimiento, to use the ship to get to safety in the midst of Ganondorf's forces attacking Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. When he was resurrected, he found that his curse had been replaced upon him, but this time he decided he would use it for good. The civilians explained where they were and what had happened over the past four months. Taking in many of the people as willing new crew members, Barbossa took control over the ship and turned it around, heading for Hyrule. Twilight Resistance Broken Darkness of the Heart The Air Attacks Accidental Revealing of the Temple of Time Spying on the Pirate Queen Seeking Out Zelda It was after some time that Hector gave up on seeing if Zelda was truly at the Temple of Time or not so he left the forests and headed towards Castle Town. On the way there that he met up with Bastian, Shigeru, and Esteban. He found that they had learned of Lorelei's obtaining the Master Sword and selling it off to Ganondorf. The four then staged an infiltration... The Storming for the Master Sword Infiltration In this storming of Hyrule Castle, Bastian Gauds, Esteban Gaidus, Shigeru Bandam, and Hector Hyrule teamed up as a small team to infiltrate Hyrule Castle and take back the Master Sword from the clutches of Ganondorf to return it to Link if they found him. They each used their own instruments of choice to climb over the castle walls and avoid detection. Hector, being less likely to be attracted by Stalhounds guarding the castle due to the bad smell of an undead, offered himself up as a distraction after an alert went up. However, the plan changed when Phantom Ganon directly confronted Hector in Hyrule Castle's gardens. The two exchanged brief words, shortly after falling into a sword clash, which ended when Hyrule trapped Phantom Ganon against the ground and pinned him there with a knife, unwilling to kill the Phantom, believing he still had goodness in him. Hector then made his way into the castle to meet up with the others but sas he reached the floor where the others were, he saw Thoriphes Avonej battling them and Magnus Orion. During the fight, Bastian was knocked out one of the fourth floor windows and Esteban left the fight to help him. Magnus himself vanished, although where to was unknown. Escape Hector saw this fight lost and escaped Hyrule Castle through a portal which the pirates of Lorelei had used to enter the castle. Appearing in the Faron Woods, he entered the Hidden Resistance's forest base in the tree tops of the forest, where he met up with Jack and his men. Later, Zelda, Rauru, the Sage of Light, Esteban, and Bastian arrived to help fight Ganondorf for when he arrived to take the Temple of Time. Hector, himself, gave a speech to slightly boost the resistance's morale. The Battle for the Temple of Time Fleeing to Eldin and Lanayru The Sages' Meeting The Final Storming of Hyrule Castle Personality Hector Hyrule can be very persuasive both with words and by the point of a sword, for he is ruthless and merciless in fights. He can think up wonderful plans. Often he might seem evil and disloyal but during that time he is usually gathering inside information for resistances. Even so, his actions result in others believing him to be cruel often. He can be seen as brave, a master of the air and seas, excellent at navigation, and often acts as a great leader among others. If he so wished, he could act respectful and polite, although he usually used this with being clever with words, resulting in an agreement that could turn to his own favour. Often times he can act quite maniacal and insane but often doesn't go overboard. He sees himself as a 'gentleman', although he can be treacherous. Because of his time as an undead and unable to be harmed he seems to have lost all fear and adding that to his insanity can make him extremely suicidal-like. Nevertheless, in all battles he prefers not to fight on the front but to stay behind the fight and command his subordinates from a safe position. During battles he is ferocious when it comes to protecting his family and Hyrule. He enjoyed setting himself in scene and holding heroic speeches. He also now has had a bounty of 10000 rupees dead or alive set by Phantom Ganon. Appearance Barbossa wears tall thick leather boots and very dull red pants. He wears a white tunic under a brighter red jacket. Over the jacket, Barbossa wears a black overcoat. Around his waist, the pirate wears a thick leather belt and a soft yellow cloth. He has neck long red wavy hair (So long, in fact, that he has a ponytail from it!) and a moustache with a thick but short red beard. On his head he wears a giant hat with a scarlet feather poking out of it that covers a red and white bandanna for his hair. Hanging from his right ear, is a earring with a bear tooth on it. In Battle Weapons He owns two unique cutlass blades given to him when he became the Commodore of the Hylian Navy. They are the 'Dark Retribution' and 'Commodores' Shadows'. Abilities Possessions He has the Flying Death. He has a charmed compass. He has a pouch full of herbs he uses in teas, bandages, and other healing substances. Barbossa has several charts. Quotes Trivia *It is widely known that Hector Hyrule was heavily based off of the Pirates of the Caribbean character, Hector Barbossa. Category:Characters Category:Sages Category:Wind Sage Category:User Characters